Legend of Zerek
by AnimeJanice
Summary: In the timeless land of Hyrule live a young Prince name Zerek, Descendent of Zelda. He was told that he would face great Evil once again but now he has to find the Hero of Time again, but he did not expect something!
1. Chapter 1

In the universe known as Hyrule, lived a Queen. She ruled in a vast land filled with richness and even from beyond the land, some people believed that their Queen was the Descendant of Zelda, a Legendary Princess who once helped save Hyrule with Hero of Time named Link from the Evil Ganon. She gave birth to her heir almost seventeen years ago, a son named Zerek. His name meant, "May God Protect the King". He had golden blonde hair that reached to his back and wore his white shirt with golden armor and white pants with knee high boots.

As his seventeenth birthday drew near, his mother wanted to have a grand ball, which means that she wanted him to meet a young lady that who become his bride. But he showed little interest in the ladies from the courtyards, they all wore the colour of pink and gold, thinking that it was his favourite colours, but in reality it was the colour _green_ that he cherished the most.

----------

As the week before his birthday bash came, letters of invitations arrived throughout the land to the bacholorettes, including to a girl that no one very even heard of. She lived with her elderly grandfather on the edge of the border between Hyrule and the Unknown Land, at sixteen she was helping her grandfather with the small farm. She had golden long hair that reached to her ankles, and wore a long green dress that sometimes got covered with mud from working, which she didn't mind.

While feeding the pigs, she came to realize that the day was coming closer, "Grandpa, do I really have to go to the ball? I mean look at me, I'm not even fit to be a girl as it is!" she said after feeding her hungry friends.

"I did save some rupees for you to buy a new gown and a new pair of slippers" he said, after he fed the chickens.

"I don't really have to go you know, I bet he's a snob!" she said, as she got out of the pigpen.

"Well you may never know Lexi, you may never know" he said with a smile.

----------

It was almost night time and it was her turn to watch over the fish net at the lake where they catched their fish, she saddled up her horse, Epion. Once she got her gear on she was off, it was an hour long journey but she had done this many times. She rode into the sunset until she reached her destination. She unpacked her stuff and set up the tent. She got the fire started while the moon rised into the dark night. She gazed upon the moonlight and thoughts streamed into her head like the rivers. She tried to think of her mother but no memories came of her, her grandfather told her she died after she was born.

_"Why did she have to die? Was it my fault?"_ she thought to herself, as she layed on the grass still stareing at the moon.

She wanted to cry but then something interupted her night watch, she heard a horse galoping from a distance and whinnying as it got closer. She got a little concerned, thinking that it was a theif. She got her sword and shield in hand. With the help of the moonlight she could make out a silloutte of the horse galoping towards her and it got closer the horse stopped. She got ready, but then she saw the rider fall off, who ever he was, he was injured. She was cautious as she approched him, he turned around. All she could see at that time was his helmet and riding gear, until she noticed a arrow sticking out of his back.

"You're hurt!" she said as she dropped her weapons and came down to help him, he tried to move but she gently held him. "Don't move by youself, I'll try to help you, sir".

He saw her kind face through his helmet and accepted her help, she helped him to his feet and walked him to the campfire. He sat on the blanket by the fire, then he slowly removed his helmet. She was stunned, he must have been just a little older than her, his hair was long, red and braided, he had gentle red eyes that looked back at her, she was speechless.

"Are you a soldier or something? You look very young for one" she said.

"Are you going to remove the arrow?" he asked. Ignoring her question.

"Oh...right" she said, "This might hurt abit".

She kneeled down behind him and prepared to remove the arrow, he quietly took a big breath and then with all her strength she pulled out the arrow. He cried out in pain once it was out, collapsing onto the blanket, She then quickly removed his armor and tryed to stop the bleeding. He was in pain but he managed to endure it.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to pull it out that hard" she said, as she wet a cloth she had and put it on his wound.

"I am grateful that you helped me" he said, as he layed there.

"Can I ask what happend to you?"

"It's best that we don't talk about it" he said with a stern voice.

"...alright."

She continued to care for him until she was sure he fine. Dawn came, Lexi woke up that morning and noticed that he was gone. All that was left from him was the blood soaked blanket, she looked around the area and he could not be found.

"I didn't even ask for his name" she said, feeling rather dumb and disappointed.

Later that morning, Lexi was packing her stuff, she picked up the blanket that she used on him and found a sack underneath it. She picked it up and looked in it and it was 20 pieces of red rupees, she was in shock. He gave her money in exchange for helping him heal.

"Now I really wish he told me his name."

To Be Continued

By Anime Janice


	2. Chapter 2

After a fateful meeting with the mysterious stranger, Lexi felt like she was in love. Her night had turn upside down and during the morning she couldn't focus on her duties, she was clumsy when trying to pack her gear.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" she thought as she tried to pack her tent, then she looked at the blood soaked blanket in which the young man had laid in.

"What should I do with this?" she asked herself. It was a moment later that she then made her decision. She threw the blanket on to the campfire, and thought that he might have forgotten about her.

She rode back to her grandfather's farm and hoped that she would forget about last night. Once there, she was preparing to go to Hyrule, for her dress shopping.

"Maybe with the extra money, I could buy Grandpa a gift!" she thought as she got ready, taking a bath and fixing her hair, and finally putting on a nice gown to wear.

Her grandfather was saddling up her horse while she got ready, once she came out of the house she already looked like a lady.

"My, my where did the years go?" He said with a smile, as he was happy to see her all grown up and already a lady.

"I should be back in three days, it's not like he's going to pick me" she said with a smirk, she kissed on th cheek goodbye and was on her way.

He was waving bye to her from the distance and she could hear the animals as she was going, she gave one last wave at her family and went off to Hyrule. During her journey she was amazed at the sight of the land, it was indeed rich. From the distance she could see the Hyrule Castle, she stopped to look back for a second and then finally rode off.

"I wouldn't be surprise if she came back with the Prince" said the old man

Meanwhile, Prince Zerek was in his private library reading his history books, and also showed little interest in his own birthday tomorrow. He put down his book and got up to find another book to read, before he could reach for it, his mother came in.

"Are you still hiding yourself in this musty old room" she said, as she opened up the drapes to let in some sunlight. "You should get ready for tomorrow."

"Mother, I haven't got the time to go dancing and celebrating the day of my birth," he said as he put his books away.

"Well, I'm not going to be here forever, I want to see my son marry and see my grandchildren before I go" she said, trying to get him into a guilt trip.

"And that is the hundredth time you mention that since I became sixteen!" he said, trying to match it up.

"You are going to your Ball or this room will be gone by night time!" she said

"You wouldn't!" he said with a stern tone of voice.

"I am your Mother and Queen of this Royal Land, and I can also play at your game!" she said with a devious face and voice.

He looked straight at her and finally said, "Fine! I'll go and meet your fantasy bride that you want me to marry!".

She smiled at him as she made her way out of the room, for a second there he pouted. He then walked over to the window and opened the balcony door and stepped out. He looked over the town that surrounded the castle and then looked over the horizon, at the clear blue sky.

"I'll go to my Birthday Ball, but I doubt that I will find a bride" he thought. He sensed something suddenly coming. He looked down at the town and tried to figure it out, he felt worried and yet felt the sense of calm at the same time.

"Your sure are rude, even to your own Mother" said a voice, Zerek turn around and saw a young man that he recognized. He frowned at him.

"Gallion? What are you doing here in my private library? Forget that, why are you here in the first place?" He said, storming back into the room.

The young man had long red braided hair, and was from the Unknown Lands, it was called Gerudo Desert. He smirked at the Prince, as he was showing him the door.

"Get out! You and your people don't belong here and you know it!" said Zerek, as he was clearly pissed off at Gallion for entering his territory.

"Touchy! I wish you the best of luck at your seventeenth birthday" said Gallion as he was leaving, "I'll be seventeen tomorrow too."

"Damn that bastard!" thought Zerek, he slammed the door and walked back to his seat. "Seventeen, we we born on the same day?".

Later that afternoon, Lexi had arrived into town. She rode into town with her horse Epion looking for an Inn to stay at, once she found one she took her horse to a stable and was off looking for her dress. She had her wallet in hand and was off into the crowds. She passed by a dress shop and went in, she looked around and notice that all the gowns were pink and gold.

"Wow, it's all pink in here" she thought, then she saw a dress that would be perfect for her.

She looked at the green gown that was almost hidden behind another pink gown, she took it and asked if she could fit into it. Once she stepped out of the dressing room, she looked lovely, even the sales clerk was impressed. She twirled in front of the mirror, admiring herself until three girls(who were also shopping) made a comment.

"If you're going to that Ball, you better wear Pink and Gold!" said one of the girls.

"Yeah, the Prince only likes girls who wear Pink and Gold" said the second one.

"Green is so like yesterday!" said the last one.

Lexi looked at them and turned back to the mirror, ignoring them. After she put on her normal clothes and buying her new gown she went off to look for her slippers to go with her dress, she walked for sometime until she saw some unusual looking women. They had dark tanned skin and long red hair, she looked at them for awhile until an old man told her not to look.

"You should'nt be staring at them young lady" said the old man.

"Who are they? They all look so... pretty" said Lexi.

"They hail from the land of desert, they are known as Gerudos" said the old man, as he was putting some items on his stand.

"Gerudos..." she thought, then she walked away.

----------

Dawn was approaching and so was the Grand Birthday Ball for the Prince, Lexi was at her room in the Inn. She was getting dress and was running late, she tried to fix her hair as fast as she can.

"Ah, I can't fix my hair right!!" she said as she ran out the door while still braiding her hair on the side, and she had her invitation hanging off her lips.

Epion was waiting outside for her and as soon as he saw her, he ran to her and she quickly got on and off she was to the Birthday Ball.

To Be Continued

By AnimeJanice


End file.
